massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Council Era (83 CE)/The Manaban conflict
This thread is closed. Posts 1 "Silence!" Roraan called out to the boisterous crowd. He stood alongside his other councilor, they had grim news to tell the group, news that was surely going to cause a rift through the large group. "Today a new problem has arisen." "Are we pulling out of the war?" one of the people in the group yelled. Roraan hated the question as pulling out of the war meant certain death. "No," Roraan said, "For unknown reasons, our allies known as the manaba are threatening war." Roraan stood and heard the low murmur erupt into a loud commotion. Roraan had no clue what to do next, he knew that another war would prove impossible for them to deal with. "There is still hope, though. I have received news that there are manabans who cite their loyalty to the Citadel over their dedication the Emperor. The number may be small, but we expect the number to increase." Roraan hoped this was reassuring enough as he knew he had nothing else to say for the moment. 2 "Then we must embrace their war!", a krogan said. Said krogan and his Krantt slowly walked out onto the stands. The asari councilor looked disgusted. "And who might you be?", she asked. The krogan had a black head crest, and the ages had taken their toll on the krogan. His Krantt faded into the crowd. "I am Krogan Overlord, Tikrog Kurvok. My brethren are serving out on that battlefield. To war we shall go. I say, we can take on, BOTH, the manaba, and the rachni! The rachni are overgrown bugs. We should smash them like the insignificant pests that they are! And the manaba! They are cunning, yes, but frail! Too frail! We can eradicate them! EASY! WHO IS WITH ME!" The crowd was aroused, and some started chanting, while others booed. 3 "You overstep your bounds, Kurvok." Telia said staring the krogan down. "We fight the rachni, a race of intelligent insects. You can try to crush them but you will be bitten." Millangada said. "I have seen war for five hundred years. Races declare war on those that they believe can be destroyed and fall. The rachni are relentless and Ragnora is the manaban homeworld. We should give them a chance to reclaim it. We cannot play God and see them extinct by our hand Warlord. Such senseless acts will bring our downfall. Remind yourself that we lifted you from the stars, but can cast you back down to your pitiful homeworld and allow you to immerse yourselves in war for further centuries if we so choose to, until all that is left of the krogan is a grim reminder of the horrors of war. Stand down krogan; do not overstep your place. You are an ambassador, not a decision-maker." Foxtrot12 01:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 4 Kurvok harrumphed. He looked around. "Who agrees with me!? We krogan have been part of the Citadel long enough, asari! Without us, let's face it, you would not have even STARTED this war. You would have been wiped off the universe like a bug! Like the rachni! They would have won. Bring a manaban here. A high ranking one, too! We'll take him hostage! We'll show them! And if they don't comply with us, we'll kill him, AND WAR WE'LL HAVE!" The crowd was even more aroused. They started arguing. 5 "Do not insult those who have brought you here. You have been here for not even five years." Telia yelled remembering the pistol she kept concealed in her robes. She had half a mind to kill the krogan, but failed to see the positive aspects of inciting his people's fury. "Remember that your voice holds no weight Kurvok. Remember that you are a point of view, not a Councilor, and barely an ambassador. And that there are armed soldiers ready to remove you at any time. The manaba ask for a chance to reclaim their homeworld under a banner of peace and aid in the destruction of the rachni. Is that not a worthy cause Kurvok? As you are just hired primitive brutes taken from your homeworld for use as shock troops. I realize you lack the cultural developement to see a need for diplomacy. But do not assume that we are as unintelligent, ambassador." Foxtrot12 01:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 6 Roraan Fretly After his colleague spoke the crowd erupted once more. "Silence!" Roraan's voice boomed throughout the hall due to his voice amplifier. "Keep your place, krogan. You of all people should know that krogan are very abundant, we can easily find a suitable ambassador." Roraan hated krogan, he almost hated that he had been part of the team that discovered them. "Also, to those who wish to cause more disruption, remember that you can also be replaced." He knew no one grew intimidated when he spoke, but what they didn't know was that he, along with his fellow Councilor, could make anyone disappear when they felt like it. Roraan had even used that privilege several times previously. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 7 The krogan had backed down. Millangada nodded to her fellow Councilor glad, that she had not had to use her biotic powers to eliminate the ambassador or one of his krant as a warning. "Now then, people of this court we must reach a consensus on the manaba. While they may prove a useful and loyal ally, they still pose a risk in their political statements and abrasive attitudes. I propose we give them a chance to fight and reclaim Ragnora from the rachni swarm." Millangada said. Then a door opened and three manaba walked in. Millangada recognized the attire, a ruler and two warriors, holy ones due to the golden inscribed ceremonial blades on their backs. "I am Emperor Serock Derimakshan. The highest among my people. I ask for a chance to allow us to speak for ourselves. Councilors." he yelled, his voice clattering in the corridor. " Very well then Emperor. You may speak," Millangada said worriedly. Foxtrot12 02:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 8 Roraan Fretly Emperor Derimakshan had walked in and the room grew quiet. They all knew that the manaba warriors were so fast that in one swift movement, your arm would be across the room and you would be on the ground writhing in pain. "Many years ago we lost our home and we want it back! Put yourself in our shoes, if you lost your home planet, or the Citadel, you would fight to regain it." "There is a difference, Emperor, no one could ever take the Citadel from us." Roraan was confident, they had every defense that was known to any of the species. "As for our home planets, we have no chance of losing those as they are all protected by the Citadel. You have even told us that if you regained your planet that you would refuse our help." "Yes, well your help puts us in more danger than we want. We fear that another of your enemies would attack us because of our rich resources." "Rich resources? Have you even seen your home, reports state that it's just rock and ash." Roraan was angry, first the manaban people threaten war and now they disgrace him by appearing in their discussions. "You, salarian, have no faith." After the Emperor spoke, he and his two warriors swiftly walked out. The room filled to a roar with the discussions of what just occurred. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 9 "Councilor may I speak with you? Privately, preferably...," Millangada asked Fretly as the crowd broke out into more argument. The two walked back to the council's private chambers. "The manaba could be a valuable ally against the rachni. But they do not trust that we can help them and so refuse to help us. I think it is time that political espionage changes that councilor." Millangada kept her voice down and looked at a fountain close by. She looked at Fretly and started talking. "If the rachni were to kill the Emperor then they might see us as a means of protection and usefullness and they would side with us. I am confident your Salarian STG could kill the Emperor and make it appear as a rachni attack. What say you councilor?" Foxtrot12 20:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 10 "Hmm, that could work." Roraan thought for a moment. "But what if they're like a multi-headed beast? His death could cause an even bigger die-hard to replace him." He began to pace as he spoke. He knew that letting the manaba live with their current Emperor would ensure that they would never be loyal, but killing the emperor was dangerous due to the fact that being caught in the heinous act would ruin not only his career, but the people's trust in the council. Roraan imagined a scale, a scale with equal sides. "I'll give the orders to my best men to ensure that this job is done properly. We should probably return to the crowd as they're probably guessing that we're plotting something," Roraan said before walking back to his view point. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 11 Kal'Xen Kal'Xen watched as the the two Councilors exited the chambers. He knew something was wrong. Councilors don't leave in the middle of a meeting unless they were planning something. He, no, the people needed to know what they were planning. Of course he couldn't just go up and ask them. Just then the Councilors returned. Kal'Xen eyed them as they approached their stands once more, his visor shielding his gaze. Something about them was different from before their little chit-chat. He didn't like it. When the meeting was over, he'd have to talk to some "friends" of his. --''Josh Bender''Talk 22:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 12 While the two were talking, they had failed to notice a single krogan watching them. One of the members of Kurvok's clan. He walked in, but pretended he hadn't heard their conversation. "I am sorry for Lord Kurvok's.... insolence. If he heard me say that, off with my head. Anyways, I just wanted to assure you that if anything comes up, I have someone who could put my master out of service. Sorry for interrupting you, though... You're an asari right?" The krogan was simple minded, probably just good as a warrior. He had pointed at Roraan, when he'd asked. Behind him, he had noticed someone else, watching them. 13 Millangada was concerned about the krogan in the room. He had likely heard their conversation and that was not good. She looked around, for the most part the council chambers were soundproof. A gun going off would not be detected. And if this krogan had heard them... While he was an innocent by basic standards, she could not allow a security breach. Telia reached into her robe and pulled her heavy pistol out. She aimed and before the krogan had time to react, she had fired five shots, two to the face and three to the chest. The krogan fell quickly with barely a moan. A few centuries in the commandos had taught her how to be a coldhearted bitch well. She looked at an alarmed Fretly. "Let's get back to business. I am sure the crowd is waiting." She said this as she walked out, with Roraan following in tandem. Foxtrot12 03:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) 14 The quarian who had noticed the Councilor's conversations had disappeared. Newsreels blasted about breaking news. Literally, breaking. An attempt by an elite alliance operative to take out the rachni on Ragnora had just released another thousand. She had blown up the fighting Rachni, releasing many more. Kurvok blatantly watched the holo-screen. He then walked up to it, and crushed the projector. He turned around. "Where is Dah?", he asked impatiently, to the other member of his Krantt. "I don't know, sir. If we are to act, then we must not wait for Dah. I say we go." Kurvok sighed. He sat there, staring at nothing for a second, and then got up. "You do the honors." The krogan nodded, and walked out. 15 Kal'Xen retreated to the safety of his office. He removed him Citadel-sanctioned omni-tool and replaced it with a special quarian made one. He pressed a few buttons on the omni-tool, blocking any intercepting communications. He needed this to be private. After pressing a few more buttons on his communicator a hologram of a fellow quarian appeared. "Ambassador Xen," the quarian said, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" "Iktomi," Kal'Xen replied. The holographic quarian looked taken aback. "Your orders?" the quarian then asked. "Identify, council chambers," Kal'Xen answered. The quarian nodded. "My best person is on the case," he said as the hologram faded. Kal'Xen sighed and removed the omni-tool. He quickly hid it in his usual spot and put the other one back on. Hopefully he could get to the bottom of this. --''Josh Bender''Talk 18:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) 17 Ka'so Hensa The former batarian General and current ambassador of the batarian people to the Citadel Council, Ka'so sighed wearily as he walked into his ambassador's apartment in the Batarian embassy. In the the three years since the beginning of the Rachni Wars, the ambassador had spent most of his time training and caring for his sons and seeking peaceful resolutions to war. The Rachni Wars had changed him as they had all that fought in them. His once feared armies were reduced to insurgents, forced to hide in the forests and conduct guerilla strikes against the rachni enemy. The other races had also lost nearly a fifth of their armies and what survived were disillusioned and downcast with the Wars and how they were being fought. Taking a moment to linger outside his youngest son's room, Ka'so sighed, staring at the sleeping teenager. I don't think they know what danger they are in... Ka'so took a deep, calming breath. He had recently been pressing the issue of the batarians joining the Krogan Union and their armies' war effort against the dangerous rachni threat. The insectoid monsters had already taken twenty systems along the border with the Terminus Systems and were moving even further, threatening to engulf the batarians and their allied worlds. Making his way to the kitchen area of his apartment, Ka'so poured a glass of Elasa and seated himself on a chair in his common room to review the latest movements of the rachni fleets. Ka'so awoke to a pair of glowing, crimson eyes. "What the-" "Cease all movements or be terminated," the searing-eyed soldier stated. Ka'so calmed his breathing and eyed the enforcer as it stood motionless across from him. "Like my new companion?" a deep voice cut through the dark room. Ka'so's breath caught for a moment before he turned his wide eyes to the armored Batarian standing in the dimly lit hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Jhosu'a..." Ka'so breathed. Jhosu'a remained motionless, staring at the other batarian. "Do you remember your promise?" Ka'so nodded, standing. "Now then, let's discuss the recent Citadel Council meeting as to what actions are to be taken against the Manaba," Ka'so started as he stared up at the Batarian Intelligence Agent from his chair. "What do you want, Ka'so?" Jhosu'a asked in a tight tone. Ka'so turned his head from Jhosu'a and looked towards the area of the apartment his children slept in. "I want you to tell me what the esteemed Councilors were discussing in the backrooms, Jhosu'a." "I can't do that!" Jhosu'a snarled. Ka'so raised an eyebrow at this lower caste member's refusal to obey his orders. "Do you wish for me to have you reassigned to Khar'shan where they would have you publically whipped for disobeying the order of a superior?" Ka'so hissed. Jhosu'a glared at the Ambassador. "Let them try!" Ka'so laughed eerily as he turned away from his rebellious underling. "If you don't..." Ka'so turned in time to see his bodyguard move up behind Jhosu'a to restrain the enraged agent. "You haven't fallen so far that you've forgotten your honor have you?" Jhosu'a nearly yelled, frightened to disturb the other members of the embassy with his rising voice. Ka'so laughed aloud, shaking his head. "I give you another option... Talk to me away from the embassy. Meet me later tonight. This information is all I need." Ka'so motioned to his bodyguard to escort Jhosu'a outside, stopping them as they neared the doorway. "Meet me on landing pad 34-A in the the civilian Alpha-89 docking port." Ka'so stood up and gave Jhosu'a a pointed look. "Come alone and tell no one. If you do... I will go room to room in your house back on Khar'shan and kill each of your family members... All but your precious daughter. She, I will force to service my needs." Ka'so stalked towards Jhosu'a, glaring into his hateful brown eyes. Ka'so motioned for him to leave again, but Jhosu'a's voice stopped him. "If I tell you... Will you leave them be?" Ka'so's shoulders dropped slightly. "I will." His voice was barely a whisper, but Jhosu'a heard and nodded, standing and leaving the room as Ka'so stared after him. 18 To Porda The volus grabbed his sidearm, and rushed out of his apartment. Sure, he had to meet his new teacher on Omicron, but he had time. He wanted to catch the Citadel Council in their meeting. He ran to a rapid transit machine, and looked at a lazy salarian driverr. "Where to, wheezy?", the salarian asked, referring to the volus in a derogatory term. The volus grabbed his ID, and slid it in to the card machine, saying, "The Citadel Council chambers!" The salarian chuckled weakly. "You're.... Toe Poor-dah?" To laughed. "Yeah, sure. Get me to the Council chambers! And step on it!" The salarian nodded. "Here we go," he mumbled as the car assimilated itself into traffic. 19 Roraan Fretly Roraan stood and watched the remaining ambassadors, who were still discussing the situation that had just occurred. All Roraan could think of, however, was the assassination plot of the manaban leader. He couldn't think of any STG member good enough to do it, though. Well there is Tidus, Roraan thought, Tidus was once an STG member, though he was removed after taking bribes from targets in order to let them live. There were many problems with hiring Tidus, the main one being the fact that he couldn't trust that he would do the job. The other reason was that he had no way of contacting him without arousing suspicion. Even with all the power at his disposal, he always seemed to feel helpless. Damn, he thought. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20 Tyrin Lieph "Councilor Roraan, are you having one of your ethical quandaries again? Perhaps I could be of assistance?", Tyrin quietly murmured to the salarian Councilor. When the Councilor stood still and did not respond, Tyrin gave in, and strolled off. He had overheard the two Councilors discussing an assassination of the Manaban Emperor. "Such an act would be at the least questionable due to the risks, but I do understand their desperation..." he muttered to himself. Tyrin felt that killing the Manaban Emperor would at best bring about an even worse leader of the manaba, and at worse cause a second galactic war to break out during the Rachni War. Of course, a cynic does tend to jump to the worst of conclusions... Tyrin stood in the halls of the Citadel Tower, admiring the graceful and meticulously-crafted architecture as he participated in a mental debate with himself. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that what Councilor Roraan decided would be best, and that he should just keep his head down. He certainly knew that the Krogan Overlord's course of action would simply cause more chaos. "My people will regret giving those krogans the gift of space travel someday..." he remarked. "They will bring about a catastrophe far worse than the war with the rachni, and then some species, the asari most likely, will have to clean up the mess my people brought upon the universe." Lovelyb0nes 01:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) 21 To Porda To Porda landed at the entrance to the Council chambers. He got in the elevator, and it was crammed to capacity. He stood right in front of the keypad. A krogan started to get angry. "Move outta the way, puff-brain!", the krogan fumed. To moved out of the way. "Oh *wheeze*, I'm sorry." The krogan murmured some things, but eventually, they went up. After a long wait, the elevator arrived in the Council Chambers, and To rushed up the stairs, grounds, all the way to the crowd. He pushed through the crowd, not realizing that he was getting out of the crowd's boundaries. To finally got a bit of breathing room, and bumped right into Roraan's assistant. 22 Ka'so Hensa "Master, why do you give the peasant a chance to escape?" Ka'so's bodyguard, Jalnor, asked. Ka'so chuckled at the usage of the term 'peasant.' Ever since hearing Roraan, the salarian Councilor, arguing with the batarian bodyguard and Jalnor referring to him as a peasant, Ka'so had instructed the olive green-skinned batarian to continue using the term when speaking to any non-batarian or a member of the lower castes. "Curiosity my simple friend. I wish to see if he still holds to his honor. If not, I'm sure you wouldn't mind killing about six miniature peasants?" Jalnor's eyes gleamed with hope at the promise of eradicating life. "May I kill the miniature peasants anyways, Master?" Jalnor asked hopefully. Ka'so shook his head firmly. "Only if he does not come alone." Ka'so scowled at the bodyguard. Sometimes he is a little too sadistic. Ka'so scoffed as he waited on the landing pad. A strong wind swept through the obscure spaceport, causing his cloak and ceremonial robes to flutter. Turning, Ka'so saw Jhosu'a slowly approaching, clad in his armor. "No one knows I am here," Jhosu'a snarled as he pulled a data pad and a ceremonial sword from his belt. Ka'so tilted his head in acknowledgement and turned to Jalnor. "Jalnor, secure this data pad aboard the ship, and prepare for departure." Jalnor's eyes dimmed slightly in disappointment as he boarded the small transport and prepared the ship's preflight protocol. Ka'so prepared his own ceremonial sword, stalking towards the Batarian Intelligence agent like a feline preparing to pounce on its prey. Jhosu'a let out a war cry and charged Ka'so, striking air as Ka'so vaulted himself to the side. Jhosu'a's eyes followed the ambassador as he dodged his attack before he spun and brought his ceremonial sword to deflect Ka'so's own ceremonial blade. Ka'so kicked off the ground to add speed to his dodge as Jhosu'a skillfully slashed for the ambassador's form. Ka'so twisted away from the counterattack and spun his blade, thrusting backwards and hearing a chocked gasp from his opponent. "Yo- You're better," Jhosu'a coughed as he sank to his knees and his blade dropped from his hands. Ka'so made no move to acknowledge as he held his sword in the same position. "Goodbye, my friend." Jhosu'a coughed as he fell forward and his vision darkened. Ka'so turned and drove his blade into the batarian's heart swiftly to cease his pain. He eyed the wound he had made through the batarian's stomach and sighed as he picked up Jhosu'a's ceremonial blade. The ambassador tested the weapon for a moment before driving the blade into the landing platform. "This should remain with your family..." Within moments, the batarian ambassador had vanished into his transport and the transport was shooting across the Citadel's skyline towards the manaban embassy. Nearby, a scavenger looted the famed Batarian intelligence agent before throwing his body over the platform and watching it fall into one of the Citadel's lower wards. 23 Tyrin Lieph "Oh, I'm sorry To, please excuse me," Tyrin muttered to the volus he had bumped into as he paced away from the Citadel Tower. Tyrin was far too distraught to make an attempt to engage in conversation with the To, despite their old friendship. He was ensnared in worrying about his son, who wanted to enlist and fight in the Rachni Wars. He recalled their explosive argument from mere days ago. "When you come home in a body bag, I expect an apology, boy!" "If you had any true pride in our people or this galaxy, you would be fighting to make sure the Rachni never get close to us, just as I am going to!" "I will never be foolish enough to put my own life at risk for war." "And that is because you are a COWARD!" His son had stormed off, locked his door, and began preparing for being shipped off to Ragnora. Tyrin would never forgive himself if his son gave his life in the Rachni War. The rachni were ultimately his people's, and his family's legacy. His grandfather had been part of the exploration team that had discovered the rachni in 1 CE. "There is a cycle of losing our lives to the rachni in this family. I intended to break the cycle, but now my son is off to war. And he had fertilized eggs from his wife just weeks before. I cannot allow him to force this cycle upon his offspring," Tyrin declared to himself. "There is only one way to make sure I am the end of the line in this family... I can't believe I am going to do this...again." Tyrin silently weeped as he took the Citadel Transit to his home on the Presidium. Lovelyb0nes 13:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) 24 Telia Millangada Telia went back to the council's quarters as the crowd dissipated and returned to their own political matters. She sat down on an ivory bench hand carved by volus craftsmen, a gift to the Council by them. Most species often gave a gift to the council for the tower as a sign of good will, as did the Council in return, sometimes. She looked around the beautiful gold, silver, and ivory fountain that adorned the room's center encrusted with gems with a stone pedestal with a dove, a rare bird species on the elcor homeworld of Dekuuna. It was given by the fifth elcor minister of Dekuuna and their leader at the time of contact with the Citadel. A set of swords used by the royal family of a fallen batarian dynasty all made of platinum hung on the right wall above the bench of the square room. She looked at a suit of old dezban armor from when they were a spacefaring race made of beautiful white ivory engraved with gold that had markings of the gods the dezba once worshipped. She kept looking when a holoprojector near the bench pinged. She pressed the button to see Matron Axeares. She was the commander of the Omicron defense fleet and preferred the term Admiral. "Yes Admiral?" Telia asked calmly admiring the fountain. "Councilor, there has been a complication," she said quickly and nervously. Telia knew something was wrong. "What's going on?" "Well Councilor, we have confirmed rachni presence in multiple locations on Omicron. They somehow got past our fleets." Telia's heart sunk. If the rachni disabled the guns, then this would prove disastrous as they could then reach the Citadel, with the Citadel's barrier planet taken out. She also saw a political gain. If Omicron was threatened then there could be more reason to recruit the manaba, as the krogan would have to realize Omicron's importance and would likely be unwilling to defend it. "Thank you admiral," she said before ending communications and contacting Fretly. "Roraan, meet me in the chambers and assemble all council ambassadors, advisors, and important military personel. This just became a lot more complicated." Foxtrot12 03:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) 25 Kurvok sighed. The stimulant drink made him feel energetic, just as the vendor had promised. He was definitely buying this again. It was what kept him able and willing on the Citadel. Now he was waiting for everyon, Dah, the krogan who had wandered off to use the restroom and never came back, his advisor, Marr, and the other krogan from his Krantt, who had gone to fetch him more stimulant. Kurvok thought about contacting his advisor. Marr had the best head on his shoulders out of the entire staff. 26 Halak Marr Marr walked into the private chamber holding the brown drink for Kurvok. He had attracted a lot of attention, everyone who saw him always looked nervous, minus one dezba who hadn't even flinched. Marr had the impression these council types were not used to seeing a fully armored krogan with a Malak Battle Rifle on his back, walking around the Presidium. He knew one day that they would triumph and the krogan would rule the galaxy, but the rachni needed to die first. Marr handed the coffee to Kurvok and took a seat beside him. They were in a circular chamber with chairs arranged around the wall. Asari, salarians, rhooks, quarians, batarians, and of course the krogans were all seated in the room. The asari Councilor stood up. "We are facing the greatest challenge of this war today," she said as a hologram of the planet Omicron popped up Marr recognized it. "Today, Salarian STG teams reported rachni attacks and other teams reported a full invasion. We must aid Omicron and her guns or the rachni fleet will be right outside our doors. More importantly we must align with the manaba... We must seek their aid, or Omicron will fall. There is no other option left. Our differences with them must be set aside." The Councilor sat down as all of the ambassadors, advisors, and admirals started talking. Marr did not support filling a gap in the Citadel forces with the manaba. His absolute plan for krogan dominance required them retaining a majority share of the Citadel's forces, and to be trusted, to be allowed to have colonies and larger armies. Marr looked at Kurvok. "Overlord, my clan is strong. We have thousands waiting on Tuchanka. I suggest we send my men a reserve army seventeen thousand strong and growing to Omicron. We may not need to align with the manaba if so. And then we will have fewer enemies and a greater chance of victory when the day comes that we rule the galaxy," Marr whispered so no one but Kurvok could hear. Foxtrot12 01:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 27 Kurvok nodded, but he disregarded the remark about ruling the galaxy as a joke. There was a line between establishing dominance and acting like zealous conquerors. That was something the manaba would do, not their honorable people. He walked up next to the asari Councilor. "We not need the manaba, for the krogans have an answer!" Telia rolled her eyes. "We need not align with the manaba. On my home planet of Tuchanka, I have a surprise waiting for those damned rachni!" Camera drones floated around, viewing the Chambers. "What is it, krogan, an army?", Telia asked sarcastically. Kurvok laughed. "Yes, Councilor. Yes it is! An army of seventeen thousand krogans. We could wipe ALL of the rachni from the face of the UNIVERSE! Do you think that seventeen thousand pure krogans could take the rachni on?" Kurvok pulled out a small, comm device, and placed it near his mouth. He pressed a button on it, and it synced up with another one, right next to Marr. 28 Telia was at a disadvantage now. She did not trust the krogan and knew this might hurt her in the end but was feeling she had no other option. Omicron was important to them. If they lost it they would lose the whole damn Citadel. The krogan's army sounded strong; her military instincts told her to take this opportunity. But she also examined her political instincts. If the krogan continued to gain such a large majority of the Citadel army then they could take the galaxy over in a matter of weeks. But allying with the manaba could take months, time Omicron would not have. Admiral Axeares was on a hologram. "Councilor, updated scans are showing over six hundred rachni vessels and at least a two hundred thousand rachni. We have only one hundred thousand men on the ground and they are far spread out," she said. The krogan advisor, Marr started talking. "One krogan is worth eight Rachni. My clan has built this army for two hundred years. All of them are strong, bred in the fires of war. We will defeat them." Telia started to see no other option. Where the krogan got their reserve army was unkown but if it indeed existed then it was direly needed. "Overlord Kurvok...enlighten me on your advisor's army," she said. Foxtrot12 02:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 29 Kurvok grinned. The asari had forfeited. "My advisor has an army of seventeen thousand krogan. If one Krogan is worth eight rachni, we could have.... a lot of rachni down on Omicron. But Councilor, we must act now. If we do not, Omicron could become another Ragnora. One krogan is worth two dezba, or ten salarians. They may be smarter, but we are tougher. We may not be as intelligent as the salarians, or as vicious as the dezba, but we have one thing we specialize in. Strength. And with cunning, viciousness, intelligence, and strength meshed together as one entity, we may just win us this war. I am trying to be reasonable." 30 Tyrin Lieph Tyrin was shocked by what he was hearing; was the Krogan Overlord really preaching teamwork and reason? Perhaps Kurvok was not like most of his people...perhaps he was a competent leader. This slightly reassured him that he should not worry about the krogan people...although he was still very much suspicious of the Krogans, not to mention that he considered the possibility that the very easily rage-induced people could have some uprising and possibly kill Kurvok and replace him with some mad krogan. "Ahh...good to know my cynicism is alive and kicking," he thought to himself. Tyrin considered speaking up to the Council after the meeting was over; he still felt that using this massive army was risky. He wondered what Roraan thought of this...but he knew exactly what the asari would be thinking; "Risky but necessary, we have no choice." And so on.... He did grow exhausted of her blather. He was worried that he might have to be the tiebreaking vote if Roraan and Telia didn't concur, as he could not properly justify a refusal of the krogan's offer without admitting that he was spying on the Overlord. Tyrin sighed as he watched the audience of Kurvok's "presentation" begin to clear out of the chambers so the Councilors could speak amongst themselves. Lovelyb0nes 04:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 31 Halak Marr Halak and Kurvok walked out of the room and across the Presidium to the small room that functioned as the unofficial krogan "embassy". Kurvok was happy, Marr could see that. Marr revealing his army was a major political bombshell that would make the council question allowing the manaba to take a large role in the Citadel Army. The manaba now made up only six percent of the council's forces Marr wanted it to stay that way. Kurvok looked at him. "You performed a great risk revealing your army," he said. "A trick to decieve and preserve our plans for dominance." "How so?" "I told them a fraction of my clan's true strength. Our numbers reach half a million. But they must remain a secret or the council will grow even more weary." Kurvok chuckled upon hearing this. "Marr, you possess the cunning of the asari and salarians. When this war ends the krogans may just rebel, may just conquer all of these damn stars." Marr looked at him. "That is not assured yet. Let us work to make it so. And achieve victory everlasting for the krogan." "Very well Marr, but first are the matters of state. Prepare your fleets." "Very well Overlord." Foxtrot12 04:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 32 Kurvok drank his stimulant. It was cold, yet still plenty effective. The sheer amount of krogans could win this war, but Kurvok was starting to doubt his adviser. Would the krogans rebel? Was this merely a foolish pipe dream, a jest, or was Marr serious about eliminating all of the other races? But then again, he had other matters to attend to. Kurvok dismissed his adviser, and walked out, taking a chug of his stimulant. The manaba sucked, he thought. Category:The Council Era (83 CE)